


relief

by ladybuginettes (stylostique)



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Kisses, my favorite adjective for alya tbh cause it's True
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylostique/pseuds/ladybuginettes
Summary: He laughed at that, so hard, because only Alya Cesaire could possibly deliver that statement like that. He laughed and laughed and clearly, she recognized his laugh, as she slid down the wall in relief as her own laughs shook her.





	relief

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but I like it. also describing alya as 'iridescent' may be the most pretentious way I've ever used an adjective but it's _true_ and therefore valid

When Carapace found out, he didn’t know whether to smack himself or jump for joy. He’d been so worried, so guilty, so freaked for  _ ages.  _ And it was all for naught, the most beautiful nothing there could ever be. For, despite the fact that the darkness in the closet was an all-consuming void, he could still picture the flickering spark of the transformation releasing, swiping away the indestructible mask that hid his iridescent girlfriend.

 

A few seconds ago, when they’d holed up in there to wait out their kwamis’ recharges, she’d said, “I hope you’re who I think you are, because if you’re not, I’m fucked personally and professionally.” He laughed at that, so hard, because only Alya Cesaire could possibly deliver that statement like that. He laughed and laughed and clearly, she recognized his laugh, as she slid down the wall in relief as her own laughs shook her.

 

They laughed till their timers beeped their last, turning to face each other in silence as their transformations flickered, illuminating their bare faces for just a moment before the room was plunged into darkness once more. He felt Rena’s,  _ Alya’s,  _ bare hand gently caress his cheek before he blindly reached out and pulled her into the most searing kiss either of them had ever experienced. Their lips moved together, hearts thumping, jolts of electricity deliciously sizzling every inch of skin contact, until an explosion outside caused them to jerk apart. He could feel her lips curving into a smile as she buried her face in his neck, and as her arms wrapped around him, so did the reassurance that even though the world may be on fire (temporarily), the two of them would be just  _ fine _ .

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up with a pairing and a prompt from [this list](https://marineedle.tumblr.com/post/173986294785/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a) at 


End file.
